Mobian Police Department?
by AwesomeGamerFTW
Summary: It is summer in the City of New Mobotropolis and The Freedom Fighters are resting for the whole summer. Bloodshot ends up getting bored and then applies for a Job in the Police Force. Rated T for some bad language and violence with weapons.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic Franchise, and obviously, I do own my Own Character 'Bloodshot The Hedgehog'**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

It was a lovely summer day in the land of New Mobotropolis and nothing is being destroyed or neutralised in any sort of way. Now, currently it is summer in New Mobotropolis and the Freedom Fighters are slacking off for this season. But who is going to protect New Mobotropolis now? Say hello to the MPD!

So, Bloodshot is bored and doesn't know what to do this summer, so, he is going to apply for a job in the Mobian Police Force! He doesn't feel very excited or nervous like other rookies do, he feels confident and happy. So now we will Skip to the present.

Bloodshot entered the building hoping for someone to show him around, that is what he got, an officer known as a Community Support Officer shows him round and his changing room. His changing room is where he changes into the Mobian Police uniform and goes on patrol.

The officer assures him that he will be fine and he will encounter no serious problems throughout the week. The officer shows him the equipment room, he can acquire police equipment such as tasers, pistols, batons, radios and more! The officer reminds him that tasers and pistols are only available at a higher rank, which explains why new cops don't often carry guns in their pockets. But anyway, Bloodshot grabs his equipment and exits the Mobian Police Station.

The uniform was a plain black buttoned shirt with 'Police' entitled on the back. It also featured a MPD logo on the front. The uniform also features plain black trousers with a belt that carries his equipment and keeps his pants up. Another feature to the uniform are the work boots, not very special if you ask me. Anyway, Bloodshot looked around and spotted some Police Vehicles sitting in the 'Patrol Cars Only' car park. But then he remembered that Vehicles can be obtained on the next rank.

He smiled and thought...

'This is gonna be a long summer!'


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodshot walked along the streets of New Mobotropolis as a newly recruited police officer, he walked on and on and it seemed like hours. Then, he heard a loud scream coming from around the corner. He rushed down the street and around the corner, he saw a man snatching an innocent woman's purse, he quickly reacted and punched the _man_ in the face. "Surrender, you little scumbag!" He shouted menacingly to the criminal. The criminal threw his arms up as fast as lightning and kneeled onto the floor.

Bloodshot handcuffed the man and _requested_ a police criminal escort van. The van showed up around about 1 or 2 minutes after Bloodshot made his arrest, the man quickly hopped into the van and drove the criminal to the station. '_That was kind of easy' _Bloodshot thought., he then walked off continuing his patrol.

4 hours have passed and not a single crime has been seen or dealt with, Bloodshot walked on thinking to himself when this shift is going to actually end. He then received a message on his Police Radio informing him that his shift/patrol is now over. He replied to the message. "Affirmative, returning to station"

Within 5 to 10 minutes, Bloodshot walked into the station. The same officer that toured him around the station said to Bloodshot, "Well done lad, I've received a message from the boss saying you got a promotion! Congrats!" Bloodshot couldn't help but smile at that comment he let the officer keep jabbering. "You can now patrol in a Police car!" The officer said. Bloodshot replied saying "Thanks officer, I am looking forward to my Shift tomorrow!".

The officer smiled and informed him that he could go home now. So, Bloodshot returned his equipment, took of his uniform and walked out of the station with a smile on his face

End of the chapter, hope you liked it!


End file.
